Your Acceptance
by LoveLikeTheRose
Summary: Sakura would go to the ends of the world for Sasuke. Just how deep do these emotions run? When the time comes, she will have to choose bewteen life and death for the man she loves. Just a small one-shot. Character death. Song - Your Guardian Angel


The wind and branches from the surrounding trees whipped and lashed at her, catching her hair and parts of her clothes, but that did not deter her from reaching her destination. Even as the harsh branches cut into her delicate skin, breaking it to the point of crisom blood slowly trickling from her wounds, she did not slow her pace. The intensity of the fight ahead was making her dizzy and she almost lost her footing but quickly righted herself and continued her pursuit. She could feel him. She would know his chakra anywhere. How she had felt that powerful force so many years ago in Sound, but now it seemed even stronger.

Brought from her musings, she saw a break in the tree line up ahead. She could hear the sounds of metal clashing together rapidly as the pair fought. Her mouth set in a grim line, she pushed herself to get there faster.

Breaking through the tree line, she paused at the sight that lay before her. The field that once looked so calm and peaceful was destroyed due to the powerful battle ensuing between the two males.

At the moment they were just standing there, facing each other, both had their kusanagi drawn, but remained a distance apart. Whether they noticed her presence or not they chose not to acknowledge her. For that, she was grateful. So for now, she would remain a bystander.

It was at that moment she chose to really look at the man that had caused her so much heart ache over the years with his absence.

When she met his eyes, the air just seemed to escape her. Those cold, dark pools of onyx were void of emotion. The only thing closest to emotion she could see was righteous anger and cold, hard hatred for the man standing before him.

The two seemed to be now exchanging words but Sakura drowned them out and focused souly on Sasuke. He had grown slighting taller, also his hair was slightly longer but it still stuck up in all directions at the back. His bangs swayed with the breeze in his face which allowed her the view of his matured manly features. His pale skin, lean face, cold onyx eyes. How she wished to just hold him in her arms and protect him from his loneliness and hatred.

_When I see your smirk  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace_

Oh that beautiful smirk she grew to adore. How she missed it. How she missed him. Just seeing him there in the flesh was so surreal. How Naruto, Kakashi and herself searched all across the nations to track him down and bring him back to their beloved village.

Konoha.

She was such a long way from home, just returning from a mission when she had felt that unmistakable chakra. It was too much to just pass up. Perhaps she could bring him back herself, maybe, just maybe, Team 7 could be a family again. Without Sasuke, that just wasn't possible for any of them.

_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul_

Training under Tsunade as her apprentice had brought through her strengths and she was finally able to catch up to her teammates. The Slug Princess taught Sakura to be the best medic-min in Konoha and even perhaps in the entire shinobi world. Inheriting Tsunade's valiant strength and excellent chakra control, Sakura was able to rise up in the ranks and become a valued ANBU. Some say she even surpassed her mentor.

Being in ANBU had allowed her to see the world for what it was. She saw the cold hard reality that was the shinobi world. She'd lived it. She knew the pain, the grief and the loss that came with being a kunoichi. It was a very cold place at times and she understands why her sensei's were always so hard on her.

They were preparing her for the life of a shinobi.

_And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

Whether she got stronger for Sasuke or herself she'll never know. All she knew was that she wanted to be by Sasuke's side, show him she wasn't weak, show him that she wasn't a burden and prove to him that she could be useful in his goals. She wanted to prove she could the one to bring the lost member of Team 7 home. Those were her dreams and she relived them as she watched the two surviving Uchiha's engage once again in battle. Parrying with each others thrust of the blade and striking back in return.

What drove Itachi Uchiha to kill off his entire clan? To leave his younger brother alive only for him to live to seek vengeance and kill him in return. What was the point in all that? That was something Sakura would never figure out or understand._  
_

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Sakura reminisced back to the days when they were genin. More really the Chuunin Exam. She remembered how that snake Orochimaru gave Sasuke that dreaded curse seal. Forcing him to seek the snake Sannin out for power but in return he would get Sasuke's body. That though alone made her shiver. The thought of that grotesque snake taking over Sasuke's body was almost enough to bring her to her knees.

She remembered holding Sasuke as the curse seal worked it's dark magic. How she told him everything would be alright, that she would always be there for him. She would protect him as he and the rest of Team 7 had always done for her.  
_  
__I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

With those thoughts she was reminded of how she protected him and Naruto during the Chuunin Exams when they were both unconscious after their encounter with Orochimaru. How those evil Sound nin came for Sasuke, but she wouldn't have any of that. She would protect them with her very life, much like they did for her. It was her time to shine, her time to do the protecting. That was her first accomplishment of being a ninja, she was the one doing the protecting while her teammates were incapable. Her short hair after that showed her achievement that day in The Forest Of Death. The day she felt she was truly on her way to becoming a great kunoichi, to finally outshine her rival and best friend Ino.

Thinking of her short hair, Sakura rose a hand to feel the now long pink locks that was tied in a high ponytail much like Ino's. She had regrown it out after Naruto told her that her skill ran deeper than anything that happened in the Exams that day and that she didn't need to prove anything to anyone anymore. So she grew it back and to be honest, she was glad it was back. She felt that she had gained back some of her feminine beauty, where is before she felt rather boyish with her choppy locks falling just above her shoulders.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_

Every night she would look to the stars wishing for a miracle and that Sasuke would finally come back home, to his family and friends. The seasons came and went but Team 7 never lost hope. Maybe one day, the stars would guide their missing member back to them, where they would welcome him home with open arms.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

Sometimes the days just seemed to drag on without Sasuke there. Sakura still focused on her training but there would be times she would stop and think about him. Even Naruto and Kakashi did. Sometimes they would even sit and think together when she wasn't busy at the hospital and Naruto and Kakashi weren't busy on missions.

She wondered if Sasuke would accept her now. Being the strong able kunoichi that she was. Wouldn't a medic-nin also prove very valuable to him? Especially now as he fought his brother? Or perhaps he would still see her as that annoying, weak little fan-girl he left behind all those years ago.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

Sakura always wondered what it would be like to marry Sasuke. Standing by his side forever. That was her number one dream as a genin, but that was slowly fading as she was seeing the man that Sasuke had become. She never lost hope though, she knew that boy she fell in love with as a genin was still hidden deep within him. She wouldn't openly admit it, but she was still undeniably in love with the Uchiha. One thing she knew was that she would follow him to the ends of the world just to make him happy once more. Did she have the power to do that? No, but she had the love to take her even further.

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Watching the battle rage on and wincing every now and then when Itachi would land a solid hit on the younger Uchiha, who just growled and fought back with more vigor, she felt the urge to jump in and help him but she knew that would only anger him and that was something she didn't want. She knew this was his battle and his battle alone, though sometimes she would second guess that decision. Why not let his friends help him? He didn't have to go through this alone, he had his friends that would have been able to help him complete his goal hands down.

Maybe, this was his way of proving his strength to those that once thought him Itachi's shadow.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

When he left that night, that cold quite night, Sakura did everything in hopes of making him stay when she learned of his intentions. She layed her heart out on the table for him, openly admitted her affections for him, something that was more than a silly fan-girl crush. True love. She told him if he stayed she'd continue to love him and that his friends would help him achieve his goal. But that didn't seem to change his mind as he harshly told her it was no ones business but his and he swiftly knocked her out with a simple thank you and left her on a cold bench before he ventured beyond the gates to his future as a missing-nin.

He walked away that night. He walked away from her and that hurt more than anyone could ever understand.

_Use me as you will_

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke struck down harshly by Itachi's Amaterasu. This time he was struggling to get back up. This was the final battle, she knew that much. The intensity of the air said it. If Sasuke didn't succeed this time...he would die

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

She just had to step in now. She was done standing on the side lines. Watching the boys get all the glory while she watched their backs. No. Not anymore. She wasn't that weak, pathetic child she was as a genin. She was here now to protect the man she loved and she damn well was going to do it right.

Even at the cost of her own life.

_And I know I'll be okay_

Charging chakra to her feet as well as her fist, Sakura ran with all her might to reach Sasuke as Itachi was slowly approaching him, kusanagi poised at the ready. Sasuke would survive this encounter if she had anything to say about it.

_Though my skies are turning gray  
_

A life without Sasuke was just not a life at all. Sasuke had to live. He had things to do, goals to finish and she wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

Just as Itachi raised his kusanagi for the final blow Sakura punched her fist into his abdomen and sent him flying back. She stood grounded as she watched the Akatsuki member flip and land on his feet. Tightening her gloved fist, she prepared herself for what could be her last stand as a kunoichi.

While standing over Sasuke protectively, she could feel his glare boring into her back. She let it wash over her for now she had other things to worry about and keeping Sasuke alive was the main one.

_I will never let you fall_

Itachi and Sakura charged one another, kusanagi and fist raised, both pumping with chakra for killer blows. As Itachi approached and was mere feet from her, Sakura slammed her fist into the ground splitting the earth as rocks flew into the air.

Itachi jumped into the air to avoid the debris but Sakura followed him as she burst through the cloud of smoke billowing from the crater. Trying a round house kick on him in the air Itachi easily dodged and flew over her to throw a handful of shuriken at her back.

Turning around with speed Sakura countered the attack by throwing kunai attached with exploding tags. Activating the tags with her chakra the battle field was engulfed in a blinding light. Shielding her eyes Sakura landed in a crouch on the ground keeping her senses open to try and track Itachi's position.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

By the time she detected his presence it was too late as she turned around to be welcomed with the kusanagi slashing across her stomach. Sakura quickly jumped away and only partially healed herself, she'd need a lot of chakra to defeat Itachi and then she still had to heal Sasuke.

However, as the smoke was finally dissipating, she could see Itachi had set his sights back on Sasuke who was now standing albeit on shaky legs with his kusanagi at his side.

It was make or break time for Sakura as she knew Sasuke didn't have enough strength or chakra for that matter to defeat Itachi. The older Uchiha had a chidori already forming in his right hand.

Sakura ran blindly to meet the two Uchiha's in the middle screaming, "Sasuke!"

_I'll be there for you through it all_

Time seemed to slow as Sakura approached the two and Itachi had his chidori poised for attack. Sasuke raised his kusanagi readying himself for what was time likely come. He didn't want to fall to his brother but he had little chakra left. He knew it was time.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Blood sprayed everywhere and a head band went flying as the attack met a target. Time had stopped and all was silent aside from the heavy breathing from the shinobi and one gurgled breath.

_I will never let you fall_

Itachi removed his fist from Sakura's chest as she slumped to the ground shaking in pain. Her sight was blurry and the pain was unbearable. She couldn't focus her chakra and she had so little after just returning from a mission. She could just barely see Sasuke in her line of vision as she lay on her side clutching her chest.

That attack had used a lot of the older Uchiha's chakra and he was running extremely low now. She had bought the chance for Sasuke to finish his goal in life.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

Sasuke seeing his opening charged kusanagi with the chidori and charged his brother. Itachi didn't have a chance to move and dodge the attack as he was pierced straight through his heart.

The chidori crackled for a bit before it died down and Sasuke let his brother slide from his sword. Itachi landed with a low thud on his back and stared straight up at Sasuke.

"Thank you," he choked out, "little brother." And with that Itachi Uchiha closed his eyes forever and Sasuke became the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

_I'll be there for you through it all_

Sakura choked on more blood as it made it's way up her throat. She was right, this was her last stand and she was just glad she had gone out with a bang. She heard footsteps approaching and opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing before her.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried saying with a soft smile that soon turned into a grimace of pain.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted in his usual tone with a slight softness as he knelt down in front of her.

Sakura blinked as she felt him brush a few strands of hair from her face, as it had come out of it's ponytail when she was hit.

Sakura looked into his deep onyx eyes and noticed a slight softness to them. Even though it was only slightly, it was still there and it made her heart thump loudly in her chest even as her end drew nearer.

"Thank you." With those words Sasuke walked away from his former teammate to a future no one knew.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Sakura smiled as she saw him go. She didn't receive his love in return but that was ok Just that small little touch of affection would allow her to rest peacefully. She was glad she was able to save him and help him in defeating his brother, his life long goal he lived for.

Sakura thought of all her family and friends that she would be leaving behind. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Tsunade...She was sad she'd never see them again but she knew life would go on and they'd learn to move on with their lives.

Naruto would become Hokage with Hinata at his side.

Kakashi would stride on as the excellent teacher he was. Always walking around with his perverted books.

Sai would keep progressing with expressing his emotions.

Ino would become the head of her clan one day and become a fine kunoichi and possible medic-nin.

Tsunade would keep ruling until she passed the reins over to Naruto when he was ready. Getting drunk with her hidden stashes of sake.

God she'd miss them all but she was finished with her work here. She'd helped the man she loved now it was her time to move on.

With that last thought Sakura's eyes closed for the last time and her world slowly faded to black, never to see the shinobi world again.

-xxx-

That was how her teammates had found her later that day. They'd been returning from a mission also when Naruto had sensed something foreboding. So they headed in the direction of the field the battle ensued.

As they stepped into the clearing the first thing Naruto spotted was the pink head of his best friend and sister laying motionless on the ground in a puddle of blood. He quickly dashed to her side. Upon arrival, Naruto softly jostled her telling her to wake up. He tried again but a little harder this time telling her to stop playing around. Kakashi and Sai came up to kneel on either side of Naruto and looked down at the fallen kunoichi in his arms. They lowered their eyes as they knew it was too late to do anything to save their beloved friend.

That didn't stop Naruto as he wouldn't allow to believe that his sister was dead. He shook her harder and started screaming her name telling her to wake up and open her eyes. He started sobbing and his screams came out as choked cries when he realized Sakura wasn't coming back to them.

His bright sapphire eyes dimmed and tears flowed in endless trails down his cheeks as he held Sakura to him and screamed for her to come back.

Two sets of onyx eyes stared sadly at their teammate and even allowed a few of their own tears to flow as they too felt a deep sadness at their loss.

While Naruto was crying over Sakura's body, Sai noticed something attached to her wrist. He slowly reached for the object and held it up to his eyes. Those onyx eyes widened in shock at as he tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. Kakashi shifted his gaze to Sai as he held out the object of his attention to the sharingan user. His own eyes widened as they too took in the object and he quietly called for Naruto to look.

Sad sapphire eyes looked up to his sensei in question when he noticed the thing Sai held in his hand. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. Then he slowly gave a watery smile and looked to the sky.

_So you finally got what you wanted Sakura-chan._

In Sai's hand he held a necklace with a small red and white fan hanging from it. It was the Uchiha crest. Naruto knew who it belonged to and he couldn't help another smile as he lifted Sakura gently off the ground and made back into the forest with Sai and Kakashi holding Itachi following close behind as they made their final trip with Sakura back to Konoha.

She had finally been acknowledged and accepted by Sasuke. That's all she ever wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I didn't really want to kill Sakura off but just wanted to add that little twist of fate in there. That's what I believe Sakura really wants, is Sasuke's ackowledgement and acceptance. She also wants his love but knows he is unable to return those feelings.

Hope you stick around for more stories to come. So stay tuned.


End file.
